jordansfanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
My TDI Episode 01
The same large white bold bit of writing that read "To be continued" reappears on the screen before switching to some more that read "now"... The camera pans out on the cliff then zooms in onto the terrified contestants, “Okay, today’s challenge is freefall, your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff into the lake below. If you look down you’ll see two target areas, the wider area represents the part of the lake stocked with psychotic man-eating sharks. Inside that area is a safe zone, that’s your target area which we’re pretty sure is shark free. For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives there will be a crate of supplies waiting below, inside each crate are supplies you’ll need for the second part of the challenge building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight, the losers will be sending someone home. Let’s see… Gophers you’re up” Chris announces. “Oh wow” Bridgette stares down at the lake below, mainly at the tiny target waiting for them. “So who’s going first?” There’s a large moment of silence. “Guys its alright I heard the producers make the interns perform the stunts first to see if they’re survivable” Owen says. “Okay but who’s up, because I’m not having quitters on my team!” Eva shouts. “Wow it talks!” Noah says in a surprised sarcastic tone. “I guess you’re up then pipsqueak” Eva says before grabbing Noah’s arm and tossing over the cliff face and into the safe zone. “I’m capable of jumping myself you psychotic bitch!” Noah says before climbing onto the boat which waits beside the safe zone. “Guys I said Gopher’s go first, but whatever. Bass you’re up first now” Chris says before taking a pencil from his pocket to rub out his mistake on the clipboard. “Eva, is this how you are normally, because if it is you’ll be an early out” Courtney says before jumping off and into the safe zone. “That’s two we just need nine more” Eva says implying for someone to jump next. “Oh my God there’s free lipstick down here” Noah shouts up at the group. “Free lipstick!? It’s mine keep your hands off of it!” Lindsay shouts back down, jumping off the cliff. “I’m coming lipstick just wait for me” She also lands in the safe zone. “I ain’t doing it!” DJ says, “Its too high and I’m too scared” “No you’re jumping!” Eva shouts at DJ, making him cry. “Get up you pussy! Grow a pair” “That’s heartless woman” Gwen says before petting up DJ who turns around and walks back down. “I’ll jump then if it makes you feel better” Beth says before running to the edge and jumping in. “Just keep jumping now guys hurry it up” Chris says. “Okay so the rest of us are jumping right?” Eva says as she receives nods from the others, “So lets all go now!” Eva says before running to the end and jumping off, being tailed by Harold, Tyler and Justin. Everyone but Justin lands in the safe zone. “Paddle Justin Paddle!” Beth shouts as he turns towards the oncoming sharks. “It’s all good, they won’t harm such a beautiful face” Justin says as he normally swims towards the boat. “What a narcissist” Courtney whispers to Noah. “You can’t say that you resist my gorgeous charms?” Justin says before climbing onto the deck. “Yes I can and quite easily in fact cause you look fake other than handsome” Courtney says as he gasps and turns his head in disgust. “Owen get your fat ass down here!” Eva shouts up. “Stop being so rude Eva, learn to control your temper” Courtney says. “I’m coming I just didn’t want to hurt any of you as I hit the water thats all!” Owen says before jumping and landing in the safe zone but making a tidal wave that knocks the boat to shore in the process. “Thats the Bass team done! Ten out of eleven jumped, tough to beat I might add Gophers” Chris announces. “It’s just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks” Bridgette says before taking a run up to enable her to dive in. She lands perfectly in the safe zone. “I’m coming after you Bridge!” Geoff shouts down before jumping off and replicating Bridgette by landing in the safe zone. “We’re coming Screaming Gophers” Sadie and Katie say in unison before jumping off the cliff with their pinky fingers linked. “I’m not jumping, live tv I’ll get my hair wet.” Heather says with her arms crossed. “Oh you’re jumping and I’ll make you if you refuse” LeShawna says. “Make me then, I’ll like to see you try” Heather scorns before LeShawna lifts her high in the air and tosses her in the safe zone. She then follows and lands there too. “Oh oh me next!” Ezekiel says before taking a run up, “Cowabunga!” “Okay so that’s seven jumpers four more to go. And if all your team members jump and land in the safe zone I’ll throw in some wagons to make taking back the crates a lot easier” Chris announces. “Oh you say that when all our team have jumped!” Harold shouts with all his teammates looking angrily at Chris. “Sorry the producers just told me to say that, so if you don’t like it blame them not me. Anyway get back on track now” Chris says. “I’m up!” Izzy says before running up and diving into the safe zone whilst letting out a terrifyingly psychotic laugh in the process. “Come on guys we’ve got this!” Trent says to Cody and Duncan who both smirk at him, “On my mark we all run and jump yeah?” They both nod, “Okay three… two… one!” He shouts as a three of them run, jump and fall directly into the safe zone. “The Screaming Gophers get the advantage on the second part of the challenge!” Chris announces before turning round to walk back down the side of the cliff. ---- “Okay guys as I’ve already told you, this is the second part of the challenge where you have to take these crates back to camp and then make the hot tub to the highest standard possible. The losing team however will be going straight to the Campfire Ceremony where you will vote off a camper. And as promised here are the wagons.” Chris says before giving The Screaming Gophers six averagely sized wagons to put the crates onto, “Meet you guys back at camp!” “Well this is easy enough” Duncan says before picking up two crates and placing them onto a wagon. “Yeah it is and that’s it y’all ready to head back?” LeShawna says as the other members reply with a ‘yes’. The other team aren’t doing so good, the majority trying to lift and walk with the crates in hand but they’re too heavy to lift for a period of time, “Guys instead of straining yourself just push the crates along the sand” Eva says. “Yeah but if we do that then it just gather up sand in front of it slowing it down, smart aleck” Noah replies sarcastically. “How do you push again?” Lindsay says before getting a bunch of bewildered expressions from the others. “Anyway, just flip them instead then. We need to make up some ground otherwise we’re gonna lose the challenge!” Eva says as the others begin to flip their crates in the direction of the camp. The others have only just arrived back at camp, “Well we’re here yet there’s no sign of Chris” Sadie says. “Maybe we just open them and get started without him then, I guess” Heather says. (CONF) Heather: During the game I’m gonna form a strong alliance which I can run to allow me safety up until the finale so I can guarantee the prize! “No you don’t” Chris says appearing out of the main lodge with a cappuccino in hand, “As you can see there are bits of string on either side of the crate, what you need to do is use your teeth to open it” “That’s almost impossible!” Cody says to Chris. “That’s right Cody, ALMOST impossible” Chris says with a little chuckle at the end. The Killer Bass arrive whilst the Gophers begin to pull open the crates, “Finally! Wait I would’ve thought they’d be done by now?” Beth says. “Nope because I’ve added a rule, and as you can see by what they’re doing?” Chris says hinting at the next part. “Deepthroating a piece of rope?” Noah says. “That’s disgusting, but no they’re using their teeth to open up the crate” Chris replies. “Finally not energy wasting” Owen says, out of breath. “And not even mentally challenging… Well not for some people” Noah says before looking towards Lindsay who gives him a confused expression. “You’re wasting time, see look they’ve already opened their ones!” Eva says angrily at Noah. “Follow the instructions guys and we’ll have it done in no time at all!” Trent says happily. “What do you think we’re doing?” Heather says. “This is stupid Chris can’t we just open them up normally?” Gwen asks. “No! Its the rule of the challenge, so you can forfeit but it forfeits your team” Chris says. “We’re not forfeiting so get to work lover of death” Eva replies. “I’ve got it open!” Lindsay says, pleased with herself to reveal just a pool liner and tools. “Same here” Owen says to reveal the main pieces of wood. “I’d hurry it up guys because they’re almost done and you’ll be going to the elimination ceremony” Chris says to the group as a little bit of encouragement. “Just need water come on!” Izzy shouts at Katie, Sadie, LeShawna and Duncan whom are using buckets to collect water from the lake on the beach. “And that’s it! The Screaming Gophers have won, I don’t even need to judge because you Killer Bass haven’t even started so I’ll be seeing you at the campfire ceremony. The Screaming Gophers you can have this awesome Hot Tub to rock for the whole summer!” Chris says as a bunch of cheering is heard from the group as well as the occasional moan. ---- “Killer Bass, at camp marshmallows represents a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp marshmallows represent life. You’ve all cast your votes and made your decision, there are only ten marshmallows on this plate, when I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, to catch the Boat of Losers. That means you’re out of the contest so that means you can’t come back, ever.” Chris announces and then pauses for dramatic effect. “The First marshmallow goes to Lindsay” Chris announces as the blonde runs to claim it, “Harold… Courtney… Owen… Justin… Tyler… Gwen and Beth. You are all safe. DJ, Noah and Eva all of you received quite a few votes each so that means you are all in the bottom. But the person who received the least was… Noah so you are safe” Chris announces, then throws the marshmallow at him like he did to the others. “This is the final marshmallow of the evening. DJ, Eva both of you were equally as bad today during the challenge. DJ you were the only one who didn’t jump out of the whole cast and Eva you were a rageaholic” Chris says. “It was too high, I’m scared of heights” DJ says with a disappointed expression. “That’s one reason why we lost!” Eva says angrily. “Anyway the final marshmallow goes too… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...DJ” Chris finally announces. “What you eliminated me? Your strongest, team player? Well I want to see what will happen without me you failures!” Eva shouts angrily before walking down the dock of shame to catch the loser boat. “That’s it everyone, head back to camp” Chris says as the others turn around and head back to the Bass Cabin, “Well that’s a rap on episode one folks! Join us next episode to seek more of the drama, mischief and mayhem you all crave, on Total... Drama... Island!” The screen cuts to static.